cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
School Gang
|occupation = Students|goal = To protect the school|home = Portland, Maine}} The 'School Gang '''are a group of teenagers who defend the school from the Terrier Gang. They are major characters in the Black Lion franchise. Background The School Gang are lead by the Nature Dragon, King Hugo and Randy who are teaching assistants at Portland High School. When Hugo first came to Portland High, he met each member of the gang in different classes. Appearances The Black Lion 2 The movie is the debut of the School Gang. In the morning, they accompany Matthew on his trip to school. It is shown that he and Randy have signed up for a talent contest, they perform a duet of ''What Hurts the Most. ''During the song, Randy and the gang are surprised by Matthew's harmonious singing, saying how they never heard him sing like that before. Matthew then leaves Columbia to go for a trip to Woolsville, not before bidding a farewell to his friends. Later in the movie, the gang goes over to Wolfwood Forest to watch a soccer game with Matthew and his family. Unfortunately, Matthew has to leave when he discovers that his friend Brodi is in danger, along with his family and village. The gang members offer to tag along but Matthew refuses. Despite their leader's warnings, they go over to Woolsville to fight Wolfsbane and his men. After Wolfsbane's defeat, the Mastiffs and Wootens are bonded together through adoption. Once returning to the Woodland Kingdom, the School Gang helps Matthew and the Wootens with remodeling the castle for the Mastiffs. During the end credits, each member of the School Gang sing a part of ''Family. The North Wooten Excluding Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack, Randy and the gang were the only children who weren't abducted by Professor Whiskers. Later in the movie when Whiskers unleashes the mutated children, Matthew creates an antidote for them. To ensure that the mission is a success, Matthew puts the antidote in a gun, so the School Gang can turn them back to normal. The mission proves to be a success and all of the kids are returned to normal, thanks to the North Winds and Matthew. Return to the Present The teenage School Gang doesn't appear in the film but their future-selves do. Due to Future Butch's reign, they have broken up. Luckily, thanks to Matthew planning to set things right, the School Gang are reborn and work together to restore their futures. Their efforts work and they safely return home to resume their dream jobs. The Black Lion Usually in different episodes, a new member joins the School Gang. After they have proved themselves worthy, they become an official member of the Gang. Other than that, the School Gang members from the previous films appear in all of the episodes. MJ, Bucky, Leon, Tommy, Rodney and Gary are usually absent in some episodes, but appear in most of the episodes. Category:Article of the week Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Males Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Dogs Category:Cats Category:Raccoons Category:Opossums Category:Martial Artists Category:Wooten characters Category:Siblings Category:Forest animals Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Canadian characters Category:African-American characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Gorillas Category:American characters Category:Musicians Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing characters Category:Leopards and Cheetahs Category:Dancers Category:Transformed characters Category:Beavers Category:Otters Category:Mustelidaes Category:Jungle animals